Cwuanasa
The world of Cwuanasa encompasses the planetoid of the Creation of Lendiel. Consisting of two continents and numerous islands it is a world of beauty and variety. It is home to many distinct cultures. Origin myths state that mankind was banished from the Vale, an Eden-like valley in the mountains, and under the leadership of Enoch Abadzûr crossed the deset and built the great city of Giddion. For almost seven hundred years the city prospered but in 961 a crazed priest summoned the sun-god Vela to earth. His fiery malevolence destroyed fair Giddion and woke Lendiel who had been in a deep slumber since he created the world. His wrath was great and he scattered the remaining peoples of mankind. Humanity reverted to the Stone-age and it was many millenia til the Metal Ages were to begin again. The stories I have written about Cwuanasa are mainly concerned with the Valanic peoples of the Colimar whose magicians banished the god spirits to the void six hundred years ago following the invasion of the Accursed One, often called Hoeth. Technology in middle-lands (the valanic realms) is about iron-age but sorcery is highly developed. Of old the Valani were ruled by Sorceror-Kings and today the magical arts are commonplace; young sorcerors being taught at Kwalin's prestigious College of Magic. There are four distict Valanic realms. The The Middle-Kingdom Not strictly a kingdom since the death of Cuvall the Young. Under the stewardship of the Thane of Hemelin. Capital at Durbann in the forest. Consists of the forest as well as the Colimar Plains. Warden of Felthir is a vassal. The Kingdom of Coronthu Union of the Kingdom of Cathorck and the city-states of Avrane. King rules from Thulis. Powerful navy. Huge primeval forest. Worship the Boar-God. The Duchy of Ostoria Effectively the lands owing allegiance to the Düc of Lothringen. Mainly hill-country. Barbarian clansmen constitute much of the population. Valanic nobles called Jarls rule over them. The Principlaity of Gavak An island in the Gulf of Storms. Ruled over by a powerful merchant prince. Controls much of the Guarck mainland. To the west of the middle-lands is the Bulab Empire. Buleune Mountainous realm surrounding the Great Inland Sea of Giddion. Religious warlords worshipping Bul. Capital at Taimbuleun. Rules over huge Empire. The Elective Monarchy of Dauraine Grassy land of chariots. Matriarchy but head of state is male. In personal union with Buleune. The City-States of the Drozeme Sophisticated civilization of black-skinned southerners. Includes the heretical rebel province of Jarathra. The Northern Petty Kingdoms Northern barbarians barely constituting as kingdoms. Similar lnaguage to the Valani. The Volthoros Insular kingdoms surrounding the River Volthos. Very independent. Upon the Eastern Continent a great empire rules. It is technologically advanced and very rich but has little contact with the Western Continent. The islands of the southern seas are inhabited by cruel savages. Some islands are colonies of the continental realms. Cwuanasa contains only humans, silverbloods (sorcerors), goldenbloods(god-spirits), Dwarves and an unknown reptillian race. These five speaking peoples are referred to as the Kindreds of true Life. Lendiel is an all-powerful entity but he is neither all-good or all-knowing. Prophecy states that Lendiel will come to earth as a man at the end of the Ages of Sorcery and will create a perfect kingdom for all on earth,; greater by far than Giddion. Category:Worlds